Wireless communication systems communicate information over a shared wireless communication medium such as one or more portions of the radio-frequency (RF) spectrum. Demand for use of the limited RF spectrum is high, therefore creating a constant need to improve bandwidth efficiency and utilization. In many cases, wireless communication systems typically communicate control information to assist in the coordination and management of various wireless devices. The use of such control information is typically referred to generally as communication overhead. Reductions in communication overhead may result in an increase in the amount of data traffic carried by a wireless communication system, thereby leading to improved bandwidth efficiency.